


One Day of Reprieve

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x22 ep fic: This is how I visualized the episode ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day of Reprieve

Felicity glared at Damien. She, Donna and Curtis were still reeling over everything that had happened earlier that evening, from Team Arrow’s loss of communication to Rubicon to Felicity finding out what really happened between her parents. Needless to say everyone could have used a breather after tonight. 

But then Damien Darhk walked through the door.

“I need you to do me a favor.”

“Go to Hell!”

“Why bother? I’m gonna bring it to us!”

Felicity took a step forward, Curtis still behind her and Donna clutching her arm.

“No. You’re not.”

“Oh really, Ms. Smoak? And why is that? Your green leather-clad partner isn’t here, and the last time I checked, while you may be remarkable with technology, you’re not as good against magic.”

“The Green Arrow may not be here, but you might want to see who is.”

Damien raised an eyebrow in question. Felicity looked over at the couch.

Where Damien’s daughter was sleeping, wrapped up in Felicity’s blanket. 

0o0o0

Earlier That Evening

With Donna and Noah talking out in the hallway, and Curtis nursing another beer, Felicity began to shut down the unnecessary equipment, leaving just a couple monitors on to run searches. As she was finishing up, a knock came, not from the front door, but the balcony window. 

Felicity looked over to see Oliver, Digg, and Thea on the balcony, a young girl in Digg’s arms, asleep.

Felicity rushed over to them, unlocking the door. As they piled through, Felicity brought Thea into her arms, hugging her tightly. 

“I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.”

Pulling back to look her in the face, Felicity asked, “What happened to Alex?”

Tears pooled in Thea’s eyes. Realizing what that meant, Felicity pulled her into another hug.

A throat clearing pulled them apart again. Felicity looked over at Oliver. “You okay?”

He nodded. “We found what Darhk was planning. He had a huge underground bunker full of people who were deemed worthy enough to survive Genesis. It blew up. And… Ruve didn’t make it out.”

“But Damien is still alive?”

“As far as we know.”

“And Malcolm?”

“Not sure. But considering that it’s Malcolm, I wouldn’t bet on never seeing him again.”

Felicity turned to Digg, who still had the girl in his arms. “Who is that?”

“Damien Darhk’s daughter. We were able to get her out while Malcolm led an evacuation attempt.”

“And how did that go?”

“We don’t know. Hopefully he was able to get some people out.”

Digg walked over and set the still sleeping girl on the couch.

Felicity walked over to Oliver. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to bring her here?” she asked quietly.

“We certainly can’t bring her back to the Arrow Cave. And I have no idea where Darhk is holed up. And with no way to contact him, this is the only thing I could think of.”

“Well,” she said, walking over to the couch. “Then I guess she can stay here for the night. I’ll see what I can do about getting a hold of Darhk in the morning.” She grabbed the blanket hanging off the back of the couch and draped it over the girl.

“We’re gonna head back to the Arrow Cave. Do you need me here?” asked Oliver.

Felicity shook her head. “Nah. I’ll be fine. But you might want to go out the balcony, considering my parents are probably arguing in the front hallway.”

“How has that been, by the way? Having the two of them in the same room.”

Felicity sighed. “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.” 

A small smile crossed Oliver’s face. “Ok.” He turned to walk back out the balcony, Digg and Thea following. He glanced toward the computers. “Hey, Curtis.”

Curtis lifted his beer in salute. “Hey, Oliver.”

Felicity watched as the other three members of Team Arrow left.

“I can’t believe it.”

Felicity turned toward Curtis, who had spoken. “Can’t believe what?”

“That Oliver actually called it the Arrow Cave.”

That made Felicity crack a smile.

0o0o0

Back To Present

Damien walked slowly toward his sleeping daughter, shocked to see that she had survived such a devastating explosion.

Felicity took another step forward, ignoring the small sound that left Donna at her movement. She gestured behind her to Curtis, who got the message and tugged Donna back toward the computers, despite her protests.

Damien knelt down next to the couch, still staring at his daughter. She heard him whisper, “Oh Nora, sweetie.”

Felicity stared down at the two of them, her hands in fists at her sides to keep herself from doing something that would undoubtedly get her hurt. 

“I’m not sorry, you know.”

Damien looked up at her words.

“I’m not sorry about your wife’s death. You may not have noticed considering you’re a complete nutso, but she was a horrible person. And you’re even worse.”

“Do you have a point to this, Ms. Smoak?”

“He didn’t have to save her,” she said quietly, too quietly for Donna or Curtis to hear.

Damien looked back down at his daughter.

“Oliver didn’t have to save her. He could have left her with her mother. And it probably would have been tragically poetic, especially after what you did to his child.”

Damien stood up and faced her. “I suggest you be very careful about what you say next Ms. Smoak, because-”

“No. I will not ‘be careful’. Not this time.”

That made Damien pause.

“Do you even realize what happened? We saved her. From your crazy former henchman. Because unlike you, we actually give a crap about people other than ourselves. Even after all the terrible things you put us through, we still saved her. And because leaving a child to die would be something that you would do. And we are better than that.”

Felicity took a deep breath, hoping that Darhk wouldn’t use his mystical voodoo powers on her.

“So instead of coming after us, you are going to be grateful for once. Take your daughter, and Get. Out.”

Felicity’s hands were still in fists, though now it was to keep Damien from seeing them shake. 

Damien looked at her, then his daughter. Without a word, he picked her up in his arms and walked toward the front door. At the doorway, he turned to look back at Felicity.

“One day, Ms. Smoak. One day of reprieve.”

And with his daughter still asleep in his arms, he walked out.

 

And there it is! This turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be.


End file.
